disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Disney (USA)
Toon Disney was a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by the Walt Disney Company that aired mostly children's animated television series. A spin-off of the Disney Channel, Toon Disney showed children's cartoons 24 hours a day (except for minimal live-action programming); its format had similarities to those of Cartoon Network and the later NickToons. Toon Disney's target audience were children ages 2–11, with the exceptions of programming used in a night time block aimed at children ages 6–15 called Jetix. A Spanish language audio track was available on Toon Disney through the SAP option; some cable and satellite systems also offered the Spanish language feed as a separate channel. History Toon Disney launched on April 18, 1998 (coinciding with the Disney Channel's 15th anniversary), with its very first program being The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment from Fantasia. Originally, the channel's programming consisted primarily of older Disney animated television series, including those from The Disney Afternoon. Toon Disney also showed some other cartoons that Disney owned the rights to, most of them produced by DIC Entertainment, which was Disney owned at the time the network was launched. For the first year of the channel's existence, a block of the programs seen on Toon Disney would air on Sunday evenings on the Disney Channel as a "sneak preview" of the channel for interested subscribers. In the 2000s, Toon Disney gained a variety of new programming expanding the vast collection of Disney animation. Many programs from Disney's One Saturday Morning and ABC Kids joined the lineup, mostly without the expense of other programs. However, in 2004, with the addition of Jetix and reruns of animated programs from the main Disney Channel, many of the older programs on Toon Disney gradually vanished. Like most other Disney-owned cable channels, starting in 2008, Toon Disney began airing in High-Definition (the only ones which didn't were ESPN Classic & SOAPnet). Toon Disney, at launch, was commercial-free until September 2000. This was when the network reached two years of "critical mass" in subscribers of over 15 million. On August 6, 2008, Disney-ABC Television Group announced they would rebrand Toon Disney in early 2009 as Disney XD, which would be aimed at kids from ages 6 and up. Toon Disney ceased broadcast on February 13, 2009 (two months and five days shy of eleven years since it first started broadcasting), and was rebranded as Disney XD. Toon Disney/Jetix ran a preview night starting at 7:00pm on Friday, February 13, 2009, the day before the network launched, the preview night included more promos about the new Disney XD shows. The final program on the channel was The Incredible Hulk, as part of Jetix. The first program to air on Disney XD was Phineas and Ferb ''on February 13, 2009 at 24:00 (EST). Shows broadcast on Toon Disney Disney animated and live-action shows *''101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2007) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1998-2001) *''Aladdin'' (1998-2009) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2006-2009) *''Bonkers'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2006-2009) *''The Buzz on Maggie (2006) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2003-2007) *''Cars Toons'' (2008-2009) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1998-2009) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2005-2009) *''Disney's Doug'' (2001-2005, 2008-2009) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1998-2002) *''DuckTales'' (1999-2004, 2007) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2009) *''Fillmore!'' (2003-2009) *''Gargoyles'' (1998-2009) *''Goof Troop'' (1998-2005, 2006-2008) *''Hercules'' (2000-2008) *''House of Mouse'' (2002-2009) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2001) *''Kim Possible'' (2004-2009) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001, 2003-2009) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2006-2009) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1998-2008) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2007) *''Marsupilami'' (1998-2001) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (1998-2002) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1998-2008) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1998-2007) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2008) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-2009) *''The Proud Family'' (2004-2009) *''Quack Pack'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Raw Toonage'' (1998-2001) *''Recess'' (2003-2009) *''The Replacements'' (2007-2009) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1998-2001, 2007) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2008-2009) *''TaleSpin'' (1998-2008) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-2006) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2006) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998-2009) *''The Weekenders'' (2002-2008) *''The Wuzzles'' (1998-2001) Jetix Animation Concepts *''Get Ed'' (2005-2009) *''Monster Buster Club'' (2008-2009) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004-2008) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2009) DIC Entertainment shows *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1998-2002) *''Bump in the Night'' (1998-2001) *''Care Bears'' (1998-2002) *''Gadget Boy'' (1998-2001) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (1998-2002) *''The Littles'' (1998-2002) *''Madeline'' (1998-2003) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action'' (2002-2003) *''The New Archies'' (1998-2002) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2004) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2004-2005) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1998-2002) *''Wish Kid'' (1998-2002) *''What-a-Mess'' (1998-2002) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1998-2002) Other non-Disney shows *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2006) *''Anatole'' (2007-2009) *''Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008-2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2005) *''Beyblade'' (2004-2007) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1999-2002) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (2006-2007) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2008-2009) *''Chaotic'' (2007-2009) *''Daigunder'' (2006-2007) *''Digimon'' (2004-2009) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2006-2007) *''Fantastic Four'' (2008-2009) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2003-2006) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008-2009) *''Iron Man'' (2008-2009) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2006-2009) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2005-2008) *''Legend of the Dragon'' (2006-2008) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2006-2007) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2006-2007) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2006-2008) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (2007-2009) *''Power Rangers'' (2004-2009) *''Rupert'' (2001-2002) *''Shinzo'' (2005-2009) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2008-2009) *''Silver Surfer'' (2008-2009) *''Silverwing'' (2006-2008) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (2004-2005, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (2004-2005, 2008-2009) *''Static Shock (2008-2009) *''Superman: The Animated Series (2007-2009) *''The Tick'' (2005-2009) *''Toad Patrol'' (2002-2004) *''U.B.O.S.: Ultimate Book of Spells'' (2002-2003) *''What's with Andy?'' (2005) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1998-2002) *''X-Men'' (2004-2005; 2008-2009) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2007-2008) Movies broadcast on Toon Disney Disney animated and live-action movies *''102 Dalmatians'' (2006-2009) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003-2007) *''A Bug's Life (2002-2006) *''A Disney Halloween'' (2000) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1998-2009) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2001-2009) *''Aladdin'' (2007-2008) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (2001-2005) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1998-2009) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (2006) *''The Aristocats'' (1998-2009) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2004-2008) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2002-2008) *''Bambi II'' (2006-2008) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (2000-2001) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World ''(2001-2002) *''The Black Cauldron (2000-2009) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1998-2003) *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (2002-2004) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (2002-2004) *''Brother Bear'' (2008-2009) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2008-2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2002-2008) *''Chicken Little'' (2007-2008) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002-2008) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007-2009) *''Dinosaur'' (2002-2009) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (2003-2008) *''Dumbo'' (1998-2008) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2003-2009) *''Finding Nemo'' (2006-2008) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (2000-2009) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006-2008) *''Frankenweeine'' (2008) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1998-2002) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (2002-2008) *''Hercules'' (2003-2008) *''Home on the Range'' (2007-2008) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (2004-2007) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002-2008) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2008-2009) *''The Incredibles'' (2008) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2008) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1999-2005) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2006-2008) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2007-2009) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2002-2005) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2004-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2007-2008) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2007-2009) *''The Lion King'' (2004) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (2001-2008) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004-2006) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2002-2005) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1999-2006) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2005-2008) *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (1998-2000) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2006-2009) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol (2008) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2003-2004) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2006-2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008-2009) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2006-2009) *''Mulan'' (2004-2008) *''Mulan II'' (2006-2008) *''Oliver & Company'' (2002-2008) *''Pocahontas'' (2004-2008) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (2001-2009) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (2000-2008) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1998-2001) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005-2008) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2004-2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2005-2008) *''The Rescuers'' (1998-2008) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1998-2008) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1998-2008) *''Return to Never Land'' (2004-2009) *''Robin Hood'' (1998-2009) *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (2005) *''Sky High'' (2008-2009) *''Snow Dogs'' (2006-2009) *''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003-2009) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1998-2008) *''Tarzan'' (2002-2009) *''Tarzan II'' (2006-2009) *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (2006) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Toy Story'' (2002-2006) *''Toy Story 2'' (2002-2006) *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' (2008) *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2007-2008) *''Valiant'' (2007-2008) *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (2008-2009) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo'' (2006) *''The Wild'' (2007-2008) Other non-Disney movies *''A Troll in Central Park (2002-2003) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (2004) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2006-2008) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2003-2006) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1999-2006) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (2002-2006) *''Animalympics'' (1999-2002) *''An American Tail'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2001-2006) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2003-2007) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (2002-2008) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman ''(2002-2008) *''Annabelle's Wish (2004-2005) *''Balto'' (2002-2006) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002-2007) *''Balto III: Wings of Chance'' (2007-2008) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (2005) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (2006-2007) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (2006-2007) *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' (2006-2007) *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' (1998-2001) *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back)'' (2001-2006) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (2002-2006) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Digimon: Island of Dreams'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon'' (2007-2008) *''Faeries'' (2003-2004) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (2000) *''Here Come the Littles (1999) *''Kiki's Delivery Service (2002-2005) *''Kong: King of Atlantis'' (2005) *''The Land Before Time'' (2002-2005) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (2003-2005) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through of the Mists'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2004-2008) *''The Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage (2003) *''The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus (2003-2005) *''The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus ''(2004-2006) *''Lucky and Zorba (2002-2005) *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (2001-2003) *''Muppets from Space'' (2004) *''My Little Pony A Minty Christmas'' (2005) *''The Orange Christmas'' (2006) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (2004-2005) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1999-2004) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2007-2008) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2005-2007) *''The Polar Express'' (2006-2008) *''Quest for Camelot (2004-2006) *''Race for Your Life Charlie Brown (2002-2005) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1999-2004) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (2000) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1999-2002) *''The Santa Claus Brothers (2001-2006) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (2003-2006) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (2001-2006) *''Silverwing: A Glimpse of the Sun ''(2006) *''Silverwing: Towers of Fire ''(2006) *''Spy Kids (2005-2006) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams'' (2006-2007) *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2007-2008) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2008) *''The Swan Princess'' (2003-2003) *''The Swan Princess II'' (2004-2005) *''The Swan Princess III'' (2004-2006) *''Thumbelina'' (2002-2003) *''Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf'' (2002-2004) *''Toy Warrior'' (2006) *''Trollz: Best Friends for Life'' (2005) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (2002-2006) Programming Live-action programming Although the majority of the network's programming was animation, live-action programming had become a part of Toon Disney during the later half of its life. Live children were featured in bumpers aired from 1998 to 2002, and fan-made animations done in live-action were aired in these bumpers. The Jetix block aired the show Power Rangers. Toon Disney also began airing Muppet movies in 2004, including Muppets from Space (one of the few Muppet productions that was not included in Disney's acquisition of the franchise). During the network's existence, Toon Disney aired the Disney Channel Original Movies Jett Jackson: The Movie ''and ''Up, Up, and Away, and the theatrical films Max Keeble's Big Move, Snow Dogs, and Herbie: Fully Loaded. Toon Disney contained more than 10 short segments includes video/slideshow format. The short series Check This Kid Out aired randomly during the commercial breaks between July 7, 2008 and February 13, 2009. On September 7, 2008, one of Disney's only live-action short films, Frankenweenie, aired on Toon Disney. The Suite Life of Zack & Cody aired on the network in late 2008, as well as the original movie Minutemen in 2009, but this was likely part of the transition to Disney XD as the announcement had already been made. Programming blocks Toon Disney frequently aired groups of series in blocks; over the course of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. *'12 Days of Christmas' (1998–2008) - A block that aired around Christmas between 1998 and 2008, and showed Christmas themed episodes and movies. *'@Toon' (2001–2004) - A spinoff of Toons in the House. Before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website from April 2002 onward. The segments were "Game-On Challenge" (focusing games), "It's Ummmm...?" (a guessing game "hosted" by Darkwing Duck and later Chip and Dale, which showed a close-up image of a cartoon character that the viewer had to guess), "I Wanna Watch" (a Thursday request show where viewers voted on which cartoon they want to see), "Mail-a-Toon" (where viewers could send e-mails to Lloyd Nebulon, Rope Girl, Timon and Pumbaa, and Tino Tonitini), "Goofy Giggles" (joking with Goofy), "Shout-Out" (a chat game "hosted" by Timon and Pumbaa), "Super Secret Word" (a "secret word" game where the secret word would appear by the screen bug during each Teamo Supremo episode), "Whatcha Think?" (a thinking game "hosted" by Scott Leadready II), and "Website Check-In" (a "check-in" segment). *'After Class Laughs' (2004–2006) - A two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows", consisting of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Emperor's New School, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block was shown on weekdays from 3:00 pm Eastern/2:00 pm Central to 5:00 pm Eastern/4:00 pm Central. It came back in 2006 under a slightly different name (After Class Laugh Attack). It was replaced by Mega Jam. *'Big Movie Show' (2004–2009) - A daily showing of films, usually animated Disney films, but the film shown may be produced by another studio or occasionally live-action. The Big Movie Show was often the subject of theme weeks, which usually heralded the initial Toon Disney broadcast of a given film. *'Chillin' with the Villains' (2000–2004) - A weekly two-hour marathon of a certain show presented on Sunday afternoons. These particular marathons would consist entirely of episodes focusing on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. *'Friday Night Movie' (1998-2001) - A feature film presentation on the Magical World of Toons every Friday night starting at 7:00pm. It featured films made by the Walt Disney company, as well as non-Disney films such as The Land Before Time series. *'Double Feature Movie Show' (2001–2004) - It featured back-to-back movies airing every Friday from 5:00pm to 9:00pm and repeating Saturday from 11:00am to 3:00pm. Formerly known as Double Feature Fridays (or Double Feature Saturdays). *'Hangin' with the Heroes' (2002–2004) - Originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays, too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, and Hercules. *'Jetix' (2004–2009) - A fourteen-hour block on weekdays and a seventeen hour block on weekends. It featured action shows that some of which were originally on Fox before Disney bought its children's shows and this block was what Fox Kids eventually became in February 14, 2004, during its first two years on ABC Family had no proper name and was known simply as ABC Family Action Block. Originally the network's nightly block, it eventually took up more than half of the network's schedule and close in February 14, 2009 at 0:00 before disney xd appears at midnight. *'Magical World of Toons' (1998–2003) - A four-hour nightly block that aired from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Sunday to Thursday until 2003, when its slot was replaced by the Power Pack. Throughout its run, it consisted of Bonkers, Timon & Pumbaa, Teacher's Pet, The Weekenders, Disney's Doug, Pepper Ann, TaleSpin, Aladdin, Hercules, Gargoyles, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, House of Mouse, Lloyd in Space, Teamo Supremo, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Legend of Tarzan, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Quack Pack, Jungle Cubs, The Little Mermaid, Sabrina the Teenage Witch: The Animated Series, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action, The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show, The Wuzzles, Toon Disney Doodles, Donald's Quack Attack, and Mickey's Mouse Tracks. *'Play it Again Jam!' (2006–2007) - Replaced the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!" from Casablanca. It was replaced by Mega Jam, then Treasure Cove. *'The Power Pack' (2003) - Replacing the Magical World of Toons in March 2003, this "block" consisted of airing three-hour marathons of a specific show every weeknight, except for Friday, when the Double Feature Movie Show ran. These marathons featured House of Mouse on Monday, Teamo Supremo on Tuesday, Lloyd in Space on Wednesday, Gargoyles on Thursday, The Weekenders on Saturday, and Timon & Pumbaa on Sunday. Although it was replaced by a standard prime-time block in June, it formed the basis for the later Weekday Stacks. *'Disney Princess Power Hour' (2000–2007) - A one-hour block featuring episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. The block aired only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. It was replaced by The Great Toon Weekend Getaway. *'Pumbaa Bowl' (1999-2009) - An annual marathon of Timon & Pumbaa that aired on Super Bowl Sunday every year. *'Screaming Meanies' (1998–2003) - A block that aired around Halloween between 1998 and 2003, and showed Halloween-themed episodes of shows. *'Super Stacked Weekdays' (2007–2009) - A mini-marathon each weekday. On Fridays a random show would air sometimes a show that wasn't aired often. It began as Mega Movie Jam, but changed its name afterwards to Mega Jam. Starting October 1, 2007, it was renamed Toon Disney Treasure Cove. After this, it was changed to Super Stacked Weekdays to coincide with the Super Stacks, at this time known as Super Stacked Weekends. *'Super Stacked Weekends' (2007–2009) - A three-hour weekend marathon of two random programs, one Saturday, and one Sunday. It was known as Super Stacks before its concision with Super Stacked Weekdays. *'The Brother Hood' (2008–2009) - A one-hour block, which aired two times a day. It showed The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb. This block continued to appear on Disney XD, but without the name. *'The Great Toon Weekend Getaway' (2007–2008) - A five-hour weekend block featuring shows based on Disney movies: Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Hercules, The Emperor's New School, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *'The New For You Show!' (2003–2004) - A half-hour slot that featured previously unaired episodes of Lloyd in Space, House of Mouse, The Weekenders, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! every Friday and Saturday night at 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central. *'Toons in the House' (1998–2001) - A four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to The Disney Afternoon. It was replaced by @Toon. *'Weekday Bonus Stacks' (2004–2006) - Basically three 2-hour marathons of three different shows that aired from 11:00 am Eastern/10:00 am Central to 5:00 pm Eastern/4:00 pm Central. Everyday were three shows different from the previous day. Though many kids have enjoyed these shows, many of these programs were already airing in good time slots, so it decreased the variety of shows on the network. In September 2005, this block was renamed the Superstar Bonus Stacks and its starting time changed to 10 am, but this time airing 7 different shows for an hour each and on a more regular schedule. However, this didn't last long. In October 2005, Toon Disney went back to the regular Bonus Stacks. It was replaced by Play it Again, Jam! **'Toon Disney Wild Card Stack' (2007–2009) - It showed classic Disney cartoon series multiple times with Shnookums and Meat, Disney's Doug, DuckTales, Quack Pack, The Buzz on Maggie, Bonkers, Pepper Ann, TaleSpin, Mighty Ducks Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *'2oon Disney' (2001–2004) - Aired on weekend mornings, this block showed two episodes each of Teacher's Pet, Bonkers, Recess, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TaleSpin, Madeline House of Mouse, Pepper Ann, Timon & Pumbaa, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action The Weekenders, and Lloyd in Space. *'Big Time Morning Show' (2005) - A weekday morning block. *'Late Night Toons' (2001) - A late-night block. *'After School' (2004) - An afternoon block shown after school hours which included The Weekenders, Recess, Lloyd in Space, Kim Possible Dave the Barbarian, The Proud Family and Fillmore!. *'Big Movie Weekend' (2007–2009) - A spin-off of the Big Movie Show. Other Programming blocks *'2x Toons Weekend '(2004) *'2x the Toons '(2005) *'A to Z Countdown to the New Year' (1999) An New's Years Eve block. *'A Kronkin' New Year's Day Parade '(2006) - An Marathon of The Emperor's New School ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Action Pack Toons' (1999) *'After Class Laugh Attack (2006) - An programming of Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers,'' Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', and ''Recess ''that aired on Toon Disney. *All Dogs Unleashed (2006) - An Marathon of ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Around the World in the Single Day Movie Marathon' (2005) - An New Year's Eve block. *'Back-To School Sneak Peak Marathon (2002) - An Back to School block. *Big Movie Show Awards' (2008) - A spin-off of the Big Movie Show. *'Big Screen Bash in Brother Hood' (2008-2009) *'Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Postcards from the Jungle Marathon (2006) - An Marathon of ''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Jungle Makeover Marathon (2006) - An Marathon of ''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Crush The Villians Movie Week' (2008) *'The Dance Away Turkey Day Marathon' (2008) An Thanksgiving block. *'Darkwing Duck-A-Thon (1998-2002) - An Marathon of ''Darkwing Duck ''that aired on Toon Disney. *The Day After Thanksgiving Movie Marathon' (2004) - An Thanksgiving block. *'D.A.T. Command Movie Marathon (2008) An After Thanksgiving block. *Disney Princess Party Palace (2006) *Dive In Movie Week (2006) *Double Dip Movie Trip (2006) *DuckTales: The Marathon (1999) - An Marathon of ''DuckTales ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Electrico Flash Movie Bash (2007) *EXtream Cinema' (2002-2003) *'Fu's World Marathon (2006) - An Marathon of ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Gargoyles Halloween Marathon' (2003) - A Marathon of ''Gargoyles that aired on Toon Disney. *'Gaspar's Loco LeGecko-a-Thon '(2007) - An Marathon of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Get into the Spirit Marathon (2007) *Get the Dish on Donald Marathon (2005) - An Marathon of House of Mouse that aired on Toon Disney. *Gigantic Ginormous Movies Week (2004-2005) *Happy Birthday Toon Disney Marathon' (2003) - An Marathon of ''House of Mouse that aired on Toon Disney. *'Hamsterviel's Toon Takeover '(2006) - An Marathon of Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Haunted School House' (2004) - An Halloween block. *'Hey Cupid Don't Point That At Me! Marathon' (2005) - An Valentine's Day block. *'Howl and Shriek Movie Week (2008) An Halloween block. *Jammin' with Jake' (2006) - An Marathon of ''American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *'January Movies' (2005) *'Jake Long's Mystical Mayhem Marathon '(2006-2007) - An Marathon of American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *'Jake Long Saves St. Patty's from the Baddies '(2007-2008) - An Marathon of American Dragon: Jake Long that aired on Toon Disney. *'Jingle Toons' (2000) - An Christmas block. *'Kim Possible Getting Down with the Heroes Marathon '(2006) - An Marathon of Kim Possible ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Kris Kringles Slam 'n Jingle (2006) - An Christmas block. *Kuzco Rules Yzma Drools Marathon (2006) - An Marathon of ''The Emperor's New School ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Lighting Quest Movie Fest (2007) *Lilo's Loco Luau (2006) - An Marathon of ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Lilo & Stitch Big Time Alien Round Up (2007-2008) - An Marathon of ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Madeline's Birthday Celeberation (1999) An Birthday block. *Make Your Mama Proud Marathon (2005) - An Mother's Day block. *Meanie Madness Marathon (2006) *Mega Jam' (2006-2009) *'Mega Movie Jam' (2007) *'Mickey and Minnie's Birthday Bash Marathon (2000) - An Birthday block. *Monster Bustin' Movie Week (2007-2008) *Monster Mania Scare A Thon (2004-2005) *Mouth of Merriment' (2002-2006) - An Christmas block. *'Movie Madness' (2003-2006) *'Night of a 1001 Toons' (2002) - An Marathon of ''House of Mouse that aired on Toon Disney. *'November Movies' (2004) *'Phineas and Ferb All Week Long Marathon' (2008) - An Marathon of Phineas and Ferb that aired on Toon Disney. *'Phineas and Ferb's Frighteningly Top Secret Marathon' (2008) - An Marathon of Phineas and Ferb that aired on Toon Disney. *'Pooh Friendship Day '(2000-2002) An Marathon of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that aired on Toon Disney. *'The Power Pack' (2003) *'President's Day Marathon' (2003) - An President's Day block. *'President's Day Premeire Party-Palooza' (2006) - An President's Day block. *'Proud To Pick The Proud Family Marathon '(2004) - An Marathon of The Proud Family ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Pumbaa's Pig Out Challenge (2000) - An Thanksgiving block. *The Replacements: Todd Daring Presents Ultimate Saturdays' (2008) An Marathon of ''The Replacements that aired on Toon Disney. *'Santa's Best Little Helpers' (2004) - An Christmas block. *'Scary Saturdays' (2002-2006) - An Halloween block. *'Screamdays '(2003) An Halloween block. *'Sonic Hog-A-Thon '(2001) - An Marathon of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Splish Splash Movie Bash' (2006) *'Spring Break Animal Beach Party' (2007-2008) An Spring Break block. *'Stealin' The Spotlight Marathon (2004) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody All Week Long Marathon (2008) - An Marathon of ''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''that aired on Toon Disney. *Summer Quest for 1000 Prize' (2007-2008) *'Summer Movie Splash (2004) *Summer Movie Splash 2 (2005) *Summer of Fun (1999) *Tales of Adventure Marathon' (2003) - An Marathon of ''TaleSpin that aired on Toon Disney. *'Teacher's Pet Marathon' (2002-2003) - An Marathon of Teacher's Pet that aired on Toon Disney. *'Tigger Takeover '(1999) - An Marathon of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''that aired on Toon Disney. *'Toon Disney's 6th Birthday Movie Marathon (2004) - An Birthday block. *Toon Disney's Double the Pack Weekday Mornings' (2002) *'Toon Disney's Weekday Mornings Lineup' (2002) *'Toon Disney Treasure Cove (2007-2008) *Toon In' (2007-2008) *'Toon Treats' (1999) *'Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon' (2004) *'Treasure Chest of Movies Week (2006) *Trick-a-Toon-a-Thon (2000) - An Halloween block. *Weekday Mornings (1998) *Wheel of Movies Week (2007-2008) *Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 2' (2007-2008) *'Wild Wild Quest Movie Week 3' (2007-2008) *'Wild About Tarzan Marathon (2005) - An Marathon of ''The Legend of Tarzan ''that aired on Toon Disney. *World Class Father's Day Marathon (2007-2009) - An Father's Day block. *The Zack vs. Cody Suite Life Marathon (2008) - An Marathon of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ''that aired on Toon Disney. Network slogans *''Home for all your favorite Disney characters (1998–2001) *''Built from the best toons'' (2001–2009) Gallery *Toon Disney''' Category:TV Channels